Holly
|pastaffie = Rogue, Tall Shadow's Camp, ShadowClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: Early Settler: |namesl = Holly Holly |familyl = Jagged Peak Dew Nose Eagle Feather, Storm Pelt |familyt = Mate: Daughter: Sons: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided. Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision |deadbooks = None}} Holly is a blackRevealed on Kate's blog she-cat with prickly, bushy fur, and green eyes.http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/blogclan-tavern-8/ History In the Sueper Edtion Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Holly is mentioned by Moth Flight to always be planning out new tunnels for WindClan's benefit. Holly bounds over to Moth Flight and asks her if she is okay. Moth Flight reassures her that she's alright. : :It is mentioned that Holly likes to take her son and daughter, Eagle Feather and Dew Nose hunting down in WindClan's tunnels. : In the Dawn of the Clans The Blazing Star :While returning back to their home from a meeting underneath the four oaks, the moor cats encounter three rogue cats when Thunder hears them. Tall Shadow asks them who they are. Holly says that they would like to join their group, and then introduces herself first, and then her friends Mud Paws and Mouse Ear. Mouse Ear asks if they could guess how they got their names, and Thunder guesses that his name is because of the black fur on his paws, and Lightning Tail guesses Mouse Ear's name because of his ear size. Mouse Ear snarls at Lightning Tail when he says this, until Holly raises her tail and says that while he may look like a bully, he has a soft heart, to which Mouse Ear says unlike her. She stiffens with her neck fur bristling, and Thunder is amused, saying that she must be as prickly as the holly bush she was hiding under. :Mud Paws and Mouse Ear share an amused glance as Holly rakes her claws on the ground in irritation, though she admits it and glances at her two friends. Tall Shadow then asks them again why they want to join them, and the three rogues exchange glances. Mouse Ear says that they respect the fact that the moor cats are brave, and it is hard living on the moor with just the three of them. He continues that he is a good fighter, and Holly is good at telling whether or not cats can be trusted. Holly says it's true and since she is hard to please, she gets the sense of which cats deserve the benefit of the doubt. She adds that Mud Paws is an excellent stalker and his paws can take him anywhere as silently as a spirit-cat. Eventually, Thunder agrees that they can come with them, and the moor cats lead the rogues back to their home. :Not long after their settling into camp, Tall Shadow calls a meeting regarding new members. Mud Paws mentions Clear Sky's new cats, and that one is an old enemy of theirs. At this, Holly leaps to her paws, asking if it is One Eye. She is very hostile, stating that One Eye is a thief, scavenger, bully, and that he is manipulative. Jagged Peak's eyes shine in admiration, and he comments that she must be wise to be so insightful. Holly is pleased at this comment, and Thunder thinks to himself that Holly is brave, and that is what Jagged Peak likes about her. :Holly volunteers to teach battle moves, and says that the kits especially need training upon being asked. Jagged Peak asks if she can train him, to which she agrees, saying that every cat can be a fighter. Holly, Lightning Tail and Thunder then lead the trainees out to begin their training. Holly stands in the center, and teaches the first move of rolling out of the way to fool an attacker, and then to leap back onto one's paws. The group are impressed, and Holly goes on to say that Jagged Peak has an advantage in doing the move, since he can surprise attackers who think he will be an easy target. Holly then instructs the trainees to form pairs to practice. :Gray Wing notices Holly whispering something to Jagged Peak, who is amused. Gray Wing thinks to himself that she could be good for Jagged Peak, but he hopes she doesn't push him too far. When the group of cats go out to look for the Blazing Star, Holly volunteers to stay behind. :During a conversation regarding Sparrow Fur training with her father, Jagged Peak tells Gray Wing that he and Holly are having kits, and that they love each other. When Sparrow Fur returns to camp with Clear Sky, severely injured, Gray Wing blames Jagged Peak. Holly draws herself protectively to her mate's side, and reluctantly leaves when Gray Wing asks for privacy. Gray Wing angrily states that Jagged Peak doesn't deserve to be a father, which infuriates Holly. Gray Wing mockingly asks Jagged Peak if he needs his mate to stand up for him, and that he hopes she won't have to depend on him when she has their kits. The two brothers then begin fighting, which Holly breaks up. She defends Jagged Peak, telling Gray Wing that the fighting is pointless and that he shouldn't take his pain out on Jagged Peak. She then stalks away, and Clear Sky says that she is right. Thunder leaves Owl Eyes in the care of Jagged Peak and Holly. :When Thunder tells Gray Wing about the rogue problem, the latter says that things got worse, and takes Thunder to Jagged Peak and Holly. As they approach, Thunder hears moaning, and when they see Jagged Peak, he says that Holly has caught the sickness that is spreading through the territories. Jagged Peak is anxious and fearful for his mate, and is willing to do anything to help her. Thunder then tells the group that the Blazing Star is a healing herb, and could be the answer. The group decides that it could be the only thing to save Holly, and arrangements are made to find it. Thunder then sees Pebble Heart entering Holly's den, and assumes that he is caring for her. :Disagreements are made over whether to trust Star Flower, who claims to know where the Blazing Star is. Gray Wing says that they have no choice but to trust her, as Holly will die without it. Gray Wing asks Jagged Peak to accompany him to find the plant, and the latter, while wanting to go, doesn't want to leave Holly. Holly drags herself from the den, weak, but she manages to encourage Jagged Peak to go. The group, having been ambushed by One Eye's rogues, return without the plant, while Holly's condition continues to deteriorate. Jagged Peak then goes to tell Holly why they returned empty-pawed. Jagged Peak emerges from Holly's den to join a meeting. :The cats decide to propose a battle to One Eye. During the planning, every cat is present except for Holly, who is still lying sick in her den. Clear Sky thinks about how her sickness does not deter Jagged Peak, who never leaves her side. Clear Sky, wanting to remind himself of the mission purpose, then goes to see Holly. She is lying on her side, belly swollen with kits, with Jagged Peak and Cloud Spots at her side. Cloud Spots is encouraging her to eat some tansy, telling her she needs to keep her strength up until she has the Blazing Star. Jagged Peak promises that it won't be long, and that she and their kits will be fine. Holly, with a faraway look in her eyes, barely hears them. Clear Sky is appalled by the sight of her condition, noting the sores that have appeared, and is determined to save her. :As the cats lie in wait for One Eye, Thunder protests at Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes's involvement in a dangerous battle, as they are too young. He thinks of Pebble Heart, who is back at camp, caring for Holly. :With One Eye's defeat, the Blazing Star is picked for the sick cats. Tall Shadow informs Clear Sky that while Holly is responding well to the plant, her kits are coming early. Back in the moor, Holly is in the middle of kitting, and the group is anxious. Pebble Heart and Cloud Spots are there to help her give birth, while Jagged Peak licks her ears, encouraging her. Thunder thinks to himself that while she is no longer sick, it is still dangerous to Holly to go into labor so soon afterwards. Cloud Spots then announces the birth of three kits, and that Holly is also fine. Tall Shadow asks about Holly's health, to which Cloud Spots replies that she should be fine, as they have given her another dose of the Blazing Star. The kits are named Dew Nose, Storm Pelt, and Eagle Feather. :Thunder awakens from his dream, and hears the squeaking of Holly and Jagged Peak's kits from the nursery as they tend to them. A Forest Divided :Clear Sky catches a rabbit on the moor, and decides to give it to Holly and Jagged Peak, for their kits. When he arrives in camp, the three kits, Eagle Feather, Storm Pelt, and Dew Nose, are playing. Holly emerges, and calls them back to the den, saying that it is too cold for them to be out. Shattered Ice tells Holly that they should be allowed to play, as it will make them strong. :Thunder sees Jagged Peak reinforcing Holly's den to protect it from the cold, and goes to help. Holly is in the back of the den, helping by weaving branches together, while the three kits play around her. Holly says that moss is needed to line it, and Eagle Feather clambers onto her back, begging for a badger ride. Holly is annoyed, and declines, telling him she has only two pairs of paws. Thunder offers to play with the kits, and Holly is grateful, thanking him. Storm Pelt wants to help his mother with the den, who encourages him to go and play, instead, but Storm Pelt continues to help her. :Jagged Peak, after arguing with Clear Sky, tells the group that they need to decide where to live, as cats are interested in moving to other areas of the territories and the snow is getting worse. Holly pokes her head out of the den, before going out to join in the meeting. The kits follow, and she draws them close to her to keep them warm. When Jagged Peak mentions moving to the pines, Holly protests, saying that she just finished building their nest. :To settle their new living areas, the group have a stone casting. Jagged Peak places his stone to go into the pines, and looks at Holly questioningly. Holly nods and places her stone beside his, as the pines will shelter the kits. Eagle Feather protests that he likes the moor, but Holly assures him that he will like the pines just as much. As the cats go their separate ways, Holly and Jagged Peak herd the kits toward the entrance. When Tall Shadow picks her up, Dew Nose protests that she wants to walk, but Holly tells her that the snow could be deep, and it will be a long journey. :Holly and the rest of the cats follow Jagged Peak to the pines, and Holly remarks that they will have to cross the Thunderpath. A monster passes, and Eagle Feather gasps. Holly tells him that they will have to be careful. Jagged Peak volunteers to feel the path so that he can warn them when a monster comes, but Holly protests, saying he can't just stand on the Thunderpath. He assures her that he will be fine, and Holly reluctantly agrees, before telling him she trusts him. Gray Wing and Tall Shadow remark to themselves at how Jagged Peak has changed, and Holly turns around, telling them it is amazing what a 'little love' can do. Gray Wing hears reproach in her mew, and feels guilt for how he has treated Jagged Peak. :Holly runs across the Thunderpath with Tall Shadow and Pebble Heart, getting across safely. When Gray Wing and Jagged Peak cross the path, Holly presses her cheek to her mate's muzzle, relieved that he got across. In the pines, Holly suggests that they make camp, while keeping a close eye on the kits, telling Dew Nose not to climb too high. When Gray Wing struggles with his breathing, Jagged Peak sends him to settle into camp with Holly, Tall Shadow, and the kits. Gray Wing is angered at how he is treated like a weak cat, and realizes that love has made Jagged Peak arrogant. As they settle, Eagle Feather asks if he can have his own nest, to which Holly replies that he can when he's older. :After Gray Wing catches a lizard, he thinks that Holly's kits may have fun picking at its prickly skin. Holly is seen rearranging her nest's moss lining when Gray Wing returns, and tells them they can go fetch the lizard from outside the camp as long as Mouse Ear goes with them, calling to him not to let them out of his sight as he leaves. :When Gray Wing suggests unraveling long bramble stems to weave nests, Holly perks up and says she thinks it's a good idea, but says she's worried about snowfall, as there's no gorse to sleep under. Pebble Heart mentions his idea to dig beneath the brambles to hollow out a den, and both Gray Wing and Holly believe it is a good idea, the queen asking which side of the camp will be best to shelter the kits. Gray Wing points his nose towards a high hole in the bramble wall in the high end of the camp, noting that it will keep off leaf-bare breezes and the sunlight will burn off early frosts. Gray Wing offers to help weaving a shelter for Holly's nest, but Jagged Peak catches wind of this and asks what Holly is doing. She tells Jagged Peak that Gray Wing is helping her with the den, but he acts hostile and tells Gray Wing they're his kits and he will build their den. Holly pushes between the two toms and tells Jagged Peak where Gray Wing said the best place for the den would be, and he starts sniffing around the bramble wall. :Gray Wing tells Mouse Ear to take Holly and Jagged Peak on a hunting patrol, but Tall Shadow interrupts and tells him that they are busy. Gray Wing is puzzled, noting that the prey pile is empty and Holly and Jagged Peak can work on their den later. The topic is forgotten as Gray Wing spots Fern. :When Thunder is bringing Quiet Rain and Sun Shadow to Tall Shadow's camp, it is noted that Holly is speaking with the leader. He thinks about the shelter of woven brambles Holly is stand beside, thinking it is an ingenious shelter, feeling happy that this camp is being made into a home. When Tall Shadow comes to greet Thunder, Holly draws up alongside her, asking who the unfamiliar cats are, and shifts and asks whether she knows the cats when it looks as if they are known to Tall Shadow. Holly tells Quiet Rain and Sun Shadow that Gray Wing left the camp several days ago when they ask. She greets Jagged Peak happily when he returns, and growls when Quiet Rain calls her own son lame, telling her her mate's limp is due to an old injury and he can still hunt and think as well as any cat. She is interrupted when Dew Nose races into the camp with a vole, Eagle Feather complaining about it being her turn to carry it. Storm Pelt hides under he mother's belly, noting that Quiet Rain smells funny. Holly's eyes flash with rage when Quiet Rain calls her kits rude, telling her that perhaps the reason why her sons left is because of all the things she doesn't allow, to which the old she-cat asks how she could dare say something like that. :When the snow begins to fall, Dew Nose asks Holly if they can play in the snow, but she says they can tomorrow, as it's now time for them to sleep. Gray Wing is impressed by the nest Holly has managed to build. :When Fern comes to the camp, Holly is seen exchanging glances with Mouse Ear and Mud Paws as she exits her den, her kits behind her. She and Fern meet each others gazes, and when her kits ask where she came from, why her pelt is knotted, and why she has scars, Holly flicks her tail and tells them not to be impolite, apologizing to Fern as her kits usually don't think before they speak. Fern notes that they have spirit and will make fine hunters, and Holly puffs out her fur, proud. Holly exclaims that Fern is half-starved and can prove her friendship when she's had some food and rest after Jagged Peak demands her to prove she is a friend. Holly invites Fern to pick a nest and is seen taking her to pick from the prey pile. She picks a mouse for Fern and tells her to pick a shelter spot, noting that she doesn't look as if she's eaten in days. Fern looks at her gratefully, takes the mouse, and settles by the camp wall. Dew Nose follows her, but Holly tells her to let Fern eat in peace. Holly is then seen eating beside Fern and the kits. :Holly begins shrieking, unable to find her kits. Clear Sky asks where she last saw them, and at first doesn't answer, seeming to be in shock. Clear Sky asks again, and this time she answers, saying she had chased them from the den that morning because they'd been begging her to play in the snow because she wanted some peace. Jagged Peak guiltily tells the group that he shooed them from Thunder and told to do something useful, and is told not to blame himself. Quickly, a search begins, and Holly goes with Jagged Peak to follow Mud Paws, Mouse Ear, and Sun Shadow's tracks, as those may be what the kits have followed. Clear Sky notes that while the scent of Holly and Jagged Peak is stale, he can see the churned snow from where they have headed towards the moor. :The kits are calling for their mother after Clear Sky rescues them, calling that they're home. He notes that Holly and Jagged Peak are crazy with worry, and tells the kits he detected their scents just outside of the camp. Eagle Feather asks when Holly will be back, and Clear Sky tells them he'll go find her. Quiet Rain tells Storm Pelt that he has his father's eyes, and Dew Nose says she doesn't, but Holly says she's as smart as her father. :After Quiet Rain's passing, Holly is seen trailing her kits into the forest, hushing the kits as they squeak and play excitedly. Dew Nose asks why they have to be quiet, and Holly hisses to her that it is out of respect for Quiet Rain. When it is being discussed where they should bury the deceased cat, Holly asks Jagged Peak if she and their kits should come with them, but he shakes his head, telling her to stay. Path of Stars : Trivia *Holly, Mud Paws, and Mouse Ear are not siblings.Revealed on Kate's blog Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Jagged Peak: Daughter: :Dew Nose:Revealed on Kate's Blog Sons: :Eagle Feather: :Storm Pelt: Family Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Rogue Category:Females Category:Clanless Cats Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Path of Stars characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters